


Two Worlds

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is a prince turned into a werewolf. Louise is a commoner attacked and scarred by a werewolf when she was a child. When Gilbert leaves his palace life in search for a wife he finds her. The future for them is one they never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A bitter taste in her mouth. Sensing the presence of the medical herbs running through her veins to dull the pain she should be feeling. Bandages tightly rolled around her head. 

The seven year old tried to move her body. It obeyed, slowly and sluggishly, however she managed to sit up. Groaning lightly she brought her hands to her head. 

Bandages met her hands. Surprised she felt around her head with both hands. The bandages seemed to cover her entire left side. For the first time she opened her eyes. 

Or rather her eye. The other one was being pressed against and stopped her from opening her left eye. 

Her bedroom door opened them to reveal her mother Maria who gasped and flew at her daughter to quickly embrace her in a tight hug.

"Louise." she sobbed holding her daughter tighter. "Oh Louise."

"Mother?" Louise asked. "Mother, what happened?"

"What happened?" came the thundering voice of her father Alvar who entered the room angrily. "What happened!? I will tell you what happened! You were attacked by a werewolf! You are lucky that you were not bitten!" her father yelled.

"A werewolf? Attacked?" Louise repeated, her hands still sliding over the bandaged side of her face. 

"Yes! Attacked!" her father continued to yell. "Are you deaf and stupid?"

"Mom?" Louise asked looking up at her mother. "Mommy?"

Her mother hugged her protectively. "Alvar. Please, enough." she begged. "We are lucky that she is still alive. We should be grateful."

"Grateful? Lucky?" her father yelled. "Do you realize what has happened? She is scarred for life! No man will ever want her!"

"That doesn't matter." her mother said. "She is alive and well, for that I am grateful."

Her father growled and reached towards Louise. Holding her arm tightly he pulled her out of her bed and her mother's arms. He pulled her until they reached the only mirror in the house in the hallway where he pushed her against it.

"Take off your bandages." he said coldly. "Take them off and see what you have to live with for the rest of your life. Then tell me if we should be grateful that you are merely alive."

"No." her mother said, running to them. She reached out and pressed Louise close to her. "The Healer said that in order to keep infection out she needs to keep the 

Bandages on until the wound heals."

"Damn the Healer and damn the infection!" her father roared. He glared at Louise. "Take the bandages off now!"

Shaking slightly Louise brought her hands to the bandages and began to unravel them. As she peeled them off they fell to the floor. Finally only the patch of cloth remained. She carefully pulled it off to reveal what was underneath, the cloth slipped from her hands onto the floor.

Her left eye and the area surrounding it was a mess of skin, blood, and what lay underneath. 

Her hands shaking her lightly slid her fingers around the wound, stopping when it started to sting. She felt a cry rise from her throat.

Her father nodded in satisfaction. "So you do understand. Scarred for life because of your mistake."

Louise turned to her mother, hoping for an argument. However the hope faded when she saw her mother bit her lip and nod in agreement. 

"It was foolish of you Louise." her mother said softly. "Why did you go out when you knew there was a werewolf out there?"

"I…I…" Louise stammered as she looked back at the mirror, her hand coming up to hide the scarred eye from view.

"No man wants to marry a scarred woman." Alvar said. "Your attitude and your traits are bad enough, too willful and opinionated. You talk when you should whisper and you refuse to acknowledge yourself where you belong. On the bottom with all women. And now with that scar, I have barely a hope that I will ever find you a suitable man to marry."

Maria gathered Louise in her arms and carried her towards her room. "I think that's enough for one day Alvar, let the child rest. We will go to the Healers tomorrow as well to see if something can be done."

"There is nothing that can be done." Alvar said snorting. "The child is ruined. Seven years old and already ruined."

Louise whimpered and clutched tighter to her mother. 

"Everything that is done is done because He wishes it to be." Maria whispered to her. She placed Louise in her bed and tucked the blanket around her. "Sleep. Things will be better in the morning."

Alvar was waiting for Maria on the other side of the door. "'Things will be better in the morning'?" he repeated. "How in the name of heaven and hell will things be better in the morning?"

"There is no reason to worry the child further." Maria said. "And there is no need to worry about finding a suitable husband for her either. She is a smart and strong girl; we will hide the eye and allow men to look at only a portion of her beauty."

"She is a smart and strong girl." Alvar agreed. "Far too much for a girl. It would have been better if she had been born a boy; even a scar on the boy is valued more. For her? I see no future but as a scullery maid or even into a convent."

Maria wringed her hands together. "There is something for her Alvar. He does not do something for no reason."

"Regardless of what He has in store for her is none of my concern." Alvar said. "That girl is a disappointment to me more and more with each passing day. I grow weary of her."

"She is your daughter." Maria said quietly clutching her stomach. "Regardless she is your daughter, you love and care for her."

"I used to. Before she became like this." Alvar said bitterly. "I hope the next child that is in your stomach right now is a boy, we need a good child to bring a good reputation to our family."

"And about that scar." Alvar added. "As soon as it heals I won't have it hidden. Let the world see how incompetent and imperfect she is."

When Alvar passed by the window he saw the church standing tall and proud in the moonlight. 

"Thy will be done." he said bitterly. "Even to a worthless thing as she is. Though I swear, there is nothing good in her future."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The fever has gone done and he is recovering." The Healer said. "However it is my deepest regret to inform you that we were not able to fully treat the bite. He is a werewolf now."

King Frederick nodded solemnly, he never moved from his position from looking out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. 

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" he asked. 

The Healer shook his head. "I have said all that is needed."

"Dismissed then." Frederick said. The Healer bowed and slowly backed away until he was out the door. The doors were closed behind him.

"Your Highness, this is not necessarily a curse." his advisor Roderich said. "We might be able to use this to our advantage as well."

"My son has been bitten by a werewolf and is now cursed to transform into one with each full moon." Frederick said. "At least attempt to put some pity and sorrow into your voice before you immediately jump to how we can manipulate this."

Roderich bowed his head. "My deepest apologizes your majesty; I merely seek for the good of this kingdom and the light side of this."

"Roderich does have a point however your majesty." the young lord Arthur Kirkland said. "Although this is a sorrowful occasion there is some light into this."

"The werewolf community." Roderich said. "Although you have made laws, several of them in fact, in order for equality for all human and magical beings throughout the land many parts of your kingdom has secretly refused to listen and there has been talk of a mutiny or perhaps even a coup within the magical community because of those people. With a son who is to be king that is now a werewolf that might pacify them. In fact this might help spread the laws even further and strengthen them."

"However not everyone will be overjoyed at this." Arthur pointed out. "There will be human beings that might refuse the young prince as king, not just him now being a werewolf however his personality and carefree attitude and lack of respect, and…insist on the king having a proper heir."

"Gilbert is my son and the proper heir. The only one I will ever have." Frederick said. "In order for another heir to be born I will have to wed once more. At my wives death I pledged to never marry once more. Gilbert, regardless of what may come, is my son and heir to the throne."

"Then what shall you have us do?" Roderich asked. 

Before Frederick could answer a servant entered the room and immediately fell to a low bow on her knees. "Your highness, please forgive me for the interruption."

"What is it?" Frederick asked. 

"It is the young prince, Master Gilbert, your highness." the servant said without lifting her head. "He is awake and he has been asking for you."

Frederick nodded as he finally turned from the window and started towards the door. "I am going to him. As for what you said Roderich, go to the werewolf community and find a master there that will come here and teach my son what he needs to know about being a werewolf. If he is to have this he will have it right."

"At once your majesty." Roderich said, placing his arm across his chest and bowing before he left the room to prepare.

"And what shall I do your majesty?" Arthur asked. 

"The governors will want to know of my son." Frederick asked. "Tell them, if they have any protests against my actions let them speak directly to me and into my eyes."

"Yes your majesty." Arthur said as he placed his arm across his chest before he left the room. 

"My son is in his private chambers yes?" Frederick asked the servant. 

"Yes your majesty." she answered. 

Frederick nodded. "I am going to see him now. Have food for the both of us brought to there."

As Frederick walked through the hallways towards his sons room he stopped when he passed by the altar, the church he had made inside the castle. Stepping inside the holy room he kept his eyes on the alter itself.

"It is your will that we do." he whispered. "Everything that happens, it happens because you decided it to be. If it is your will for my son to be a werewolf so be it. I will stand beside him regardless."

Frederick brought his hand to his face and kissed the tips of his fingers before he pressed them against the altar.

"Your will be done." he whispered once more before he turned and continued towards his sons room.


	2. Chapter 2

The time that passed was not kind to Louise. She stood at sixteen years old, the time when practically all her female companions would be married or to be married. Some even younger were already married or being courted. 

Not a single man had ever come for Louises hand.

After being attacked by a werewolf that left her scarred was reason enough for no man to want to marry her. It wasn't a scar that could be hidden easily. Her entire left eye had been pierced and mangled. The area around her eye was also torn and not properly healed leaving a mess of flesh, meat, and occasionally blood. Although she had gone to numerous healers none of them were ever able to help her heal it. 

However because she had lost her eye at the age of seven she had quickly adapted to the loss and now no longer remembered how it was to look from two eyes.

Despite her father's belief that the attack would finally curb her temper and personality, it had done the exact opposite. Instead of making her meek and quiet with trying to go on each day without bringing attention to herself it made her bolder. She never bowed her head to the men and would yell and scream her options and thoughts as men did. 

When she tried to wear the men's clothing, clothing that she had created using her father's old clothes, her father found out and immediately whipped her with the riding crop that he used on the horse until she was bleeding freely.

Her mother had sobbed and pleaded with her daughter as she dressed the wounds. Begged her to act more as a woman and as a woman should in this world of men. 

Louise had taken the punishment and her mother's pleas the same way. Her back straight, her gaze forward, and an emotionless face that never gave a hint to what she was thinking.

The next morning when Alvar and Maria returned from the market after asking Louise to watch over her younger brother Vash and asking her to cut his hair for it was growing long. They returned to find that Louise had decided to cut both of their hairs. Both of them now wore the masculine hair style of having it nearly to the head with nary a single strand longer than it should be.

Alvars screams could be heard practically throughout the entire town and Louise was forced to stay in bed due to his punishment being so severe that she was unable to move.

So she trained herself. Late at night she would sneak from her home to the barn where all her father's tools lay. As the only blacksmith in the town his demand was constantly filled. She had watched from the shadows as he performed and created. 

Her strength grew as she lifted the tools and would use them to the best of her ability to keep quiet. Her durability increased as well as she was able to carry bigger objects for longer periods of time. Her aim as she trained herself to throw knives and objects into certain areas capacity increased as well. 

Her mother commented on her growth once when she had to make new dresses for Louise. When she noticed the muscle that Louise had gathered she immediately made dresses to hide them.

However she never cut her hair short again. Mindful of her father's threats, she had no doubt that one day he just might kill her, she kept her hair long and once reaching the age of fifteen she had to cover it, however the last part she often ignored as she found pleasure in having her hair free. She also never tried men's clothing on again however she did have a pair hidden underneath her bed. 

She was practically exiled from her town and her people. They hated her for not being like them and like a woman should. 

She was too outspoken. Too outgoing. Too much of anything that a woman should be. 

And not to mention she was scarred. And not just a regular scar, it was the scar from a werewolf. The towns most hated creatures in the world.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gilbert was the crowned prince and heir to the throne of the kingdom. Although he detested the more logical classes such as history or math or literature he loved the classes that focused on theory and war and training. He loved to fight and to spar. He loved using all the weapons that they had.

He didn't like to but he attended all of his classes as his father wished of him. He learned how to properly sit and his manners. He learned how to carry a conversation with all the philosophers and he learned all his subjects to the smallest detail.

He was also a werewolf.

He didn't remember the night that he had gotten bitten that well. It seemed to be a complete blur and sometimes pain. All he remembered was coming into contact with the werewolf that was terrorizing the castle and the surrounding town and the next thing he knew was pain and waking up in his bed with the Healer crouched over him.

He knew that a lot of people hated that he, the heir and crowned prince, was a werewolf. He knew his father's advisors were always telling him to disown Gilbert, marry another noble woman, and have a legitimate and completely human heir.

His father had constantly declined in the coldest way possible however he had enough around the third time it was brought up. He had taken from all of his advisors their position, stripped them of their power and title, and then banished them. 

"You are my son." his father had told him the night he had banished all of his former advisors and was having Roderich and Arthur trying to find new ones that wouldn't go against his wishes. "You are my only son and heir. Nothing as such is going to happen to you."

Despite everyone constantly telling that being a werewolf was a bad thing Gilbert couldn't bring himself to agree. These thoughts he shared only with his teacher, also a werewolf who taught him their ways, and his father.

He loved being a werewolf. He loved transforming at night into a second form. He loved that he could feel the moonbeam rays, almost like silver liquid washing over him.

He loved the strength and speed that being a werewolf gave him. 

And besides the physical capabilities he loved the history and traditions that werewolves had. It just…made more sense to him than the human ones did.

That last one he never told anyone, not even to his father.

As he grew there was talk of his future as king. As a king he would eventually need to marry and have an heir. There were talks of an arranged marriage and just who his bride would be.

Talk of marriage left Gilbert with a sick stomach and a desire to vomit. While he had no desire to marry at the moment he knew that when it came he wouldn't want an arranged marriage. Not knowing the girl one bit and already marrying her. Sharing his bed with her. Neither one of them truly having a choice.

If there was one thing he loved it was his freedom. His right of choice to choose what he wished.

His father assured him that there was not going to be an arranged marriage with Gilberts consent. However, he had added as an afterthought, it is not too early to start to think about marriage and his future.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sister." her four year old little brother Vash called out. "Sister."

Louise fought a smile. Despite her father's teachings Vash would constantly wish to be with her and would find even the smallest reason to go to her. 

She walked into the room he was in; surrounded by his toys that father had created for him. "Yes Vash?"

He was holding one of his toys in his hands and he smiled brightly when he saw her. He held the toy out to her. "It's broken, can you fix it?"

Louise kneeled in front of Vash and took the toy from him. Turning it over in her hands her eyes took in the wooden toy soldier. 

"It's not broken, look." she held it out to Vash to look closely. "You just pushed the spoke that holds the arm in." She pushed the wood back with a finger until it was in place. "There, good as new." She gave the toy back.

Vash threw his arms around her. "Thank you sister." he said beaming.

Louise returned the embrace. His hand immediately went up as it always did when they were close enough to each other. His fingers lightly traced her scar. 

His head tilted curiously. Louise was smiling at him patiently as she sat on the ground and allowed him to touch her scar. He was the only one in the town who wouldn't ever turn away from her scar or look at it in disgust, only curiosity.

"What was he like?" he suddenly asked. "The werewolf? What was he like?"

"Big and hairy, smelly too." Louise answered patiently. He always asked the same questions.

"Mean?"

"Very." Louise confirmed. 

Vash had a look of amazement on his face.

"Papa said that because of this," he patted the scar, "no one wants to marry you sister."

Louise felt her heart plummet. Four years old and her father was already telling him this.

"That's true." she said carefully. "No husband wants a wife that isn't perfect."

Vash gave a small whimper. "That's not right. You would make a great wife! I would marry you."

Louise laughed as she kissed his forehead, grinning a bit more when he made an unpleased sound and wiped the area where she kissed with his arm. "Thank you for that but brothers and sisters can't get married dear Vash."

"Then I know what I'll do." he said excited and jumped up and down in place. "I'm going to find that wolf that hurt you and kill him! For you! To avenge you're…you're…" his face screwed up as he tried to think of the proper word.

"Honor?" Louise offered.

Vashs face brightened. "Yes! I'm going to avenge your honor!" he said proudly.

Louise laughed. "Well thank you for that my kind little brother, but I don't think it's the smartest thing to do."

"Of course it is!" Vash exclaimed. "That werewolf ruined you for all men! It's the only thing to do." He jumped up and ran towards the kitchen where their mother was preparing their meal. "I'm going to tell mother!"

Louise nodded absentmindly as she processed Vashs words. 

'That werewolf ruined you for all men!'

She allowed a bitter smile to appear on her face. 

"Looks like my dad did get through to him a bit more than I thought." she said as she stood and walked to her room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gilbert was looking around. Once he was sure the coast was clear he started forward and towards the hole in the gates. It was the only hole and the only way out of the gates without walking through the front or back that was covered in guards. 

As he passed the small building that created shade and shelter in the garden a familiar voice called out.

"Do you need any help?"

Gilbert gave a yelp as he whirled around. 

His father was leaning against the building, amusement clear on his face. 

Gilbert cleared his throat and slid his foot along the ground. "What are you doing out?"

"I heard that my son was going to be sneaking out and going into the world so I decided to take a walk and see if I could talk with him before he left." Frederick said. "Have you seen my son anywhere? Because the son I knew wouldn't just leave in the middle of the night with just a little note left behind. He would talk to me beforehand so I wouldn't worry that he had gotten kidnapped or something else."

Guilt tore through gilbert at that moment. 

"I'm sorry father." he said softly. 

Frederick nodded as his eyes came to the pack on Gilberts arm. "Do you have everything you need?"

Gilbert nodded as well. "Clothes, maps, food, and gold coins as well as daggers and knives."

"Good." Frederick said nodding in approval. "Come, walk with me to the gates. The guards won't question or drag you back."

Silently Gilbert walked beside his father as they walked to the back of the gates which faced the forests. 

"Do you have a destination in mind?" Frederick asked.

Gilbert shook his head. "I'm going wherever I feel like going."

"What about having a reason?"

Gilbert nodded his head. "I don't think you'll approve though."

"Tell me and I'll tell you whether or not I approve."

Gilbert took in a deep breath and said quickly "I am going off to find a wife."

Frederick was silent for a moment. "A wife?"

Gilbert nodded and started talking quickly "I don't want a wife that will love me for my position as future king. I want her to love me for me and I want to fall in love with her. I want her to accept all parts of me and I of her. I don't want just a wife, I want a partner."

"You'll choke if you continue to talk so fast." Frederick said. "And I approve."

Gilbert looked at his father in surprise. "You…do?"

"Of course." Frederick said. "You have solid and right reasons for doing what you want to and I approve of them." Frederick said. "I am going to send a falcon messenger to find you every two weeks and I expect you to answer."

"I will." Gilbert promised. 

They came to the gate then. With a single nod from Frederick the guards immediately opened the doors.

"You know how to survive in the wilderness correct?" Frederick asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Master Oxensternia taught me everything I need to know."

"Be careful of your transformations Gilbert, not every town is accepting of the werewolves as ours is despites the laws I passed." Frederick warned him. 

"I will." Gilbert promised once more.

There was a tense silence before Frederick embraced his son tightly. 

"Just be careful Gilbert." Frederick said wearily. "I love you, and good luck."

"I love you too father." Gilbert said returning the embrace before turning and running into the forests.


End file.
